King Nobody
King Nobody is a character that appears exclusively within the Winx Club Comic Series. His first and only appearance is in Issue 16: King Nobody, where he is a cursed man who must take the form of the object or person greatly desired by the one physically closest to him. Appearance |-|Statue= As a cursed clay statue, everything from his clothes to his skin is a light grey with a few varying shades in between. He has long, waist-length hair and a somewhat lean figure. He no longer possesses a face due to the nature of his curse and is forced to wear a masquerade mask that covers where his eyes and nose would be. King Nobody's attire consists of a ruff that is so large that it rests on his shoulders for additional support, a shirt with a puzzle-like pattern all over it and long sleeves. The sleeves start off with large, puffed up shoulders and end at his wrist where bits of the sleeves go over the backs of his hands. The rest of King Nobody's outfit is made up of poofy shorts with tights underneath and large boots. He also wears a cape that spills out from beneath his large ruff and flows down to his thighs. King Nobody (Statue).png |-|Human= Once restored back to being human again, King Nobody regains his light skin tone, dark brown hair and eyes. His clothes are now comprised of a white long-sleeved dress shirt and matching white pants; both of which seem to have worn down due to time and the damage he may have sustained from the fall, explaining the large cuts on his shirt. Restored King Nobody.png Personality According to the words carved out on the side of his tomb, King Nobody was originally a deceitful young king who held no regard for the feelings of those he deceived. When stringing someone along, like the palace official's daughter, he acts like a sweet and caring individual, but once he grows tired of her, he reveals his true colors, exposing his indifference towards the daughter of the palace official and tosses her aside as if she were a toy that outlived its usefulness. However, due to centuries of being placed under his curse, King Nobody realizes the error of his old ways. He becomes much more apologetic and empathetic, as he goes out of his way to apologize profusely to the various women that he was forced into deceiving. He is also shown being quite heroic as he rescues both Tecna and Bloom when they are put in danger for his sake. Pre-Series In the distant past, King Nobody ruled over a nameless kingdom where he carried himself as an arrogant young king who habitually deceived the hearts of many with his kind and handsome face. He eventually won the heart of the daughter of a palace official but, when he grew tired of the girl, the young king tossed her aside, leading to her being so grief-stricken that she died of heartbreak. The young king was then cursed by a wizard employed by the palace official who wanted revenge for his daughter's death, reducing him to a clay statue with no face that is forever forced to take on the shape of the most desired person that the one physically closest to him thinks of and making it so he will always deceive the hearts of those around him, even if he does not wish to do so. Comics #16: King Nobody King Nobody makes his debut in the issue of the same name, as Musa is warped into his prison realm after playing ancient sheet music with her flute. While there, she comes across a young man who appears to be as old as she is and takes notice of how he seems to be freshly carved from clay, almost as if he had been completed at the moment she arrived. Inspecting more of the tomb, Musa comes across King Nobody's story carved on the side of his tomb in an ancient language that she can somehow understand, and expresses her sorrow for the story upon finishing it as she has come to realize that something as wonderful as love can also be the source of many problems. She then begins to think of her relationship with Riven until her thoughts are interrupted by Riven himself suddenly appearing before her, claiming that he came because she was thinking of him. Soon, the two are engaged in a rather romantic moment as their faces are drawn closer towards each other. That is until Musa notices that the young king's statue is gone, which prompts King Nobody to reveal himself. Naturally, this causes Musa great pain and King Nobody apologized profusely for deceiving her. He then reveals that this is the nature of his curse and confesses to Musa that he wishes to make amends for the wrongs he has caused in his past and goes on to explain that he cannot do this on his own due to his curse. Now without a true face, everyone has deemed him as "Nobody," but Musa is still too shocked and upset to hear him out. She ultimately runs off as King Nobody claims that she could possibly lend a helping hand, trips, and somehow returns to Alfea like nothing happened. Returning to her dorm, Musa tells the Winx of King Nobody and her experiences and, after a lot of talking, all five of them agree to help the cursed king. A few days later, once the girls have everything they need to know of King Nobody's prison realm, they are warped into said realm the same way Musa had initially arrived and search for the missing king. During their search, Tecna gets distracted while thinking about Timmy, which cause her to fall off a cliff. Luckily, Timmy appears just in time to pull her back up to safety and, though she is confused by Timmy's appearance, Tecna is ecstatic to see him. The two of them have a moment together, where Tecna ultimately admits to being in love with him, and the two prepare to kiss until Musa interrupts them, wondering what Tecna is doing with King Nobody. This causes Nobody to reveal his true appearance, which greatly enrages and upsets Tecna, prompting Musa to scold him. King Nobody tries to make Tecna feel better but she is too upset to face him. Soon enough, Bloom, Stella and Flora join up with the trio and King Nobody is formally introduced to the Winx Club, during which he reveals that he is the last of his people. Once Flora mentions that they should hurry towards the mountains, Musa reveals their plan to free him from his curse, and though he thinks it would be impossible to do so, King Nobody follows the Winx to a lake in the mountains Musa spotted. As they make their way to the mountains, the Winx and King Nobody hear the loud howls of the terracotta guardian and try to pick up their pace. After spotting a river just below them, Stella proposes that they use the emergency plan where Bloom will lead King Nobody to the lowest point of the mountains to a lake while the rest of them split off in groups to create decoys in an attempt to slow down the guardian. Just as Bloom and King Nobody make a mad dash for the lake at the bottom of the mountains, Bloom's mind begins to wander. She quickly begins thinking about Sky, which causes King Nobody to assume his form to charm her. While doing so, Bloom lets out her frustrations over him only having eyes for Diaspro, to which "Sky" confesses his earnest feelings for Bloom and the two embrace. However, their little moment is quickly interrupted by the howls of the terracotta guardian which King Nobody believes to be fastly approaching them. This causes Bloom to realize that the Sky she was embracing was King Nobody and tries to shake him off, believing that he tricked her. A short while later, King Nobody and Bloom find the waterfall and its lake, but are quickly intercepted by the terracotta guardian. King Nobody manages to push Bloom out of the way and up to safety when the cliff he and the guardian were standing on crumbles. He then plummets into the waters below as the terracotta guardian lands onto stone spikes and shatters. The Winx regroup with Bloom by the waterfall and Bloom uses this as an opportunity to dump the potion into the water, hoping that King Nobody had not drowned. Luckily, King Nobody soon emerges from the lake below in his human form freed from the curse! The Winx descend the cliff to meet up with King Nobody and are ecstatic to see that he has been saved. They then declare this to be a successful mission in the Winx Club's name and celebrate with King Nobody. Upon their return to Alfea, the Winx reflect on their latest adventure, where Stella reminds the girls of King Nobody's last words: that he spoke the true feelings of the boys whom he impersonated. This leaves Musa, Tecna and Bloom to wonder if his words were true or not. Magical Abilities As a product of his curse, King Nobody was turned into a sentient clay statue who would be forced to take the shape and voice of the one whom the person closest to him within the area is thinking of. He showcases this cursed ability three times throughout Issue 16 as he assumes the forms of Riven, Timmy and Sky due to Musa, Tecna and Bloom's respective thoughts and worries. When taking on the appearance of the closest person's desired one, King Nobody also speaks of their truest feelings, which he lets the Winx know of before they exit his prison realm. How he knows of their truest feelings is unknown but, considering that King Nobody is lifted of his curse by the end of Issue 16, it is safe to assume that he lost such powers with it. Trivia *"King Nobody" is not his real name, but a title that was given to him upon being cursed without a real face. His real name is never revealed. *He has assumed the forms of all the Specialists present in Season 1 except for Brandon. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Comics Characters Category:Kings